Buttons
by LexVictoriaX
Summary: In which the Doctor loses complete control. Set after 'The Lion, the Rose and the Wardrobe', though you don't technically have to have read it to understand what's going on. PWP, smut.


Hi! So, this is the smut chapter that accompanies 'The Time Lord, the Rose and the Wardrobe'. Though you technically don't need to read it beforehand, because really, this is pointless, plotless smut, it might be a good idea just to understand the state of mind of each of the characters. So yeah: PWP, pure smut... ENJOY

As always, I don't own Doctor Who.

AND PLEASE REVIEW! (I'd really like to know how you liked this, I've never posted smut before :P)

* * *

BUTTONS

The Doctor blindly undid the clasps with expert dexterity, the clink of the metal pieces like music to his ears as he continued the exploration of his companion's mouth. Even after all this time, he knew his way around his species' clothing like the back of his hand.

That's not to say that he wasn't nervous, however. In fact, the alien's hearts were pounding so hard he was sure they'd fail from overexertion. The sensory overload alone was intoxicating and absolutely insane. The Doctor couldn't recall the last time he'd lost control in such a manner, let alone when he'd last been intimate with a person… Every sensory receptor he had was on overdrive.

Rose was not faring much better. Not that she was innocent to these sort of activities, but canoodling had never quite felt like _this_. The blonde's heart was in her throat, and she didn't know whether she was going to explode or simply drop dead from the feeling in her stomach. She'd felt it before: the sensation of dropping quickly from a great height… only warmer. But it had never been this intense.

Suddenly, the young woman felt herself being slammed up against a hard surface, briefly registering a sharp pain in her back as her alien companion pressed himself to her softer body, hands moving from her waist to her face to pinning her hands against what she felt was the door she'd seen on the far side of the room.

When had they moved towards the door?

She barely had time to consider her question, too busy with intertwining their fingers and nipping at the Tim Lord's bottom lip. She felt him groan before she heard him, the sound causing her to smile and wrench her hands from his, fingers heading straight for his shirt. She pulled the material from his trousers unceremoniously, palms flattening over his bare skin and under his layers of clothing. The Doctor ran his hand over the side of her posterior and under her right thigh, putting pressure of the appendage.

Rose Tyler did not need to be asked twice.

Hitching her leg up around her companion's waist, the young woman squeaked as he ground into her once, then twice, then three times, her body responding immediately. The Doctor could feel it all: her racing heart, her spike in temperature, her abrupt change of pheromones… But it was the latter that destroyed him.

She smelled exquisite, like rain and earth and lily of the valley and something so uniquely _Rose_. If he had stood a snowflake's chance of levelheadedness before, all hope was lost the moment she reciprocated his actions.

Under normal circumstances, the Doctor possessed an unhealthy amount of control. He lived by rules and boundaries, despite the fact that people thought him mad and unorganized. For the most part, he supposed he was.

But for the important things, for the self-preservation and survival things… he kept to a code. A strict code. A code that, though unspoken, had been with him since the very beginning.

That code had shattered the moment Rose Tyler said 'me too'. In fact, those words marked the fist time the alien lost control since the Time War. Sure, there had been some minor (and not so minor) instances before, but nothing unrepairable.

This was unrepairable.

Not because of the physical act, though that was something the two would never come back from, he knew… No, this was more something that _his _species did. For all their talk of being the same, Time Lords and Humans still had some very fundamental differences; some he was unsure were compatible, even as he moved to Rose's neck, grating his teeth against her skin in the hope of leaving a mark.

First, there was the sensory overload. Whatever Rose was feeling may have been intense, but the Doctor dealt with that on top of every physical response of her body. He could feel every change, hear every unspoken sound, taste her every emotion.

The love she emanated was indescribable… which was most likely why he couldn't stop himself from indulging in her. Every emotion she had only validated his own, and her feelings seeped out of her as if she were a sieve.

Rose forced her hands between them, managing to undo the buttons of his jacket and push the infernal thing off of him with a grin. In response, the Doctor pushed her shirt open, splaying his hands across her abdomen but refusing to take the garment off of her. Not when she looked like home.

The second thing Time Lords did differently than humans was the lovemaking itself. Not that the physical act was any different, but generally, Time Lords mated for life. This was due to the psychic connection that was established the first time a couple engaged in coitus. This connection was not something to be feared: there was no thought intrusion, no mind reading… Just an intense sense of belonging as well as the added benefit of sensing the other partner.

The only way the Time Lord knew how to describe it was the connection sometimes seen in twins, only about fifty times more intense.

If he would have had even the slightest bit of control, the Doctor would have stopped and explained all of this in detail, telling his companion that though he wasn't even sure this connection would be established, he'd most likely not have enough control to stop himself from psychically reaching out to her anyway. He would have given her a choice, as he should have done.

But at that point, the Doctor did not possess anything even mildly resembling control. He was on that slippery slope humans seemed so fond of referencing, and he was going to fall off the blissful edge. The alien doubted he could have stopped even if he wanted to. Why? Not because of the sex. He had managed to stay completely in control with quite a few humans over the centuries he'd been travelling.

It was Rose.

Rose unhinged him. Rose connected with him in a way he was sure he'd never feel again. And Rose was certainly not complaining. Then again, she really had no idea what was happening… Not that she'd refuse him if he were to ask her permission.

If the Doctor had had any presence of mind, the ever-cautious Time Lord would have considered this… But he was too preoccupied with his partner's skin and smell and taste to give any thought to the rational being pounding inside his head, demanding to be heard.

For once, the Doctor was awash in glorious emotion.

He moved down her body, not only removing her trousers, but doing a very good job of showering the tops of her breasts with attention. The fact that she wore the TARDIS key around her neck only spurred him on, eliciting a growl from deep within his chest.

Forever. She'd be with him forever.

The blonde was trying (in vain) to undo her Time Lord's shirt, getting so frustrated at one point that she attempted to pull the thing open, succeeding in a shower of blue buttons that tumbled to the wardrobe floor. She loosened his tie roughly, ridding him of the two pieces of clothing in a flash of blue and brown.

He pulled back as she did, grinning wolfishly at her. "You ruined my shirt." His fingers traced the key at her chest and her bra-clad breasts, watching in amusement as she raised a brow. The blonde undid and pushed down how trousers, her own fingers dancing on the hem of his pants. She dipped two fingers beyond his waistband, leaning up to nibble at his earlobe as her fingertips barely grazed the juncture of his thigh. "And?" she breathed.

The Doctor held his breath, head falling heavily onto her shoulder as he attempted to grind towards her hand. "Rose…"

"I've got you," she said softly, sliding off his last article of clothing. Though she had felt him before, his soft skin against her belly was an entirely different feeling. She, experimentally, ran a ran over his length, her partner grabbing her face and catching her in a soul-crushing kiss in response.

They had, by this time, slightly moved away from the wall, and the Doctor wasted no time in trying to disrobe his golden-haired companion. However, his rustiness in this particular area came to light almost as soon as he started looking for a way to undo her bra. He'd seen so many different contraptions over the years, he was unsure which undid where. Generally, he had no use for the knowledge. At the moment, however, he was wishing he'd paid more attention.

The Time Lord got so frustrated that he plunged his hands in Rose's open jacket, searching her back with such fervor that he toppled them both against the wall, both sets of feet caught in the layers of clothing encircling them. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking up at her with a goofy smile as he lifted himself off of her, kissing her jaw and tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth. Rose merely grinned, kicking off her shoes. She shrugged off her jacket as the Doctor stepped away, ridding himself of his own shoes and socks as the blonde reached behind to rid herself of her bra. Her alien companion watched intently as she slid the material off, going for her knickers next.

His hand stopped her, the Time Lord getting on his knees as he slid the material down her hips and legs. She was so beautiful. He continued downwards, sliding off each sock and pressing his mouth to each calve as he did. The Doctor then moved upwards, leaving a kiss just above her sex and looking up at her for a moment that seemed to last an hour. Though he was sure it was the over-stimulation, Rose Tyler was positively glowing.

But that moment passed as abruptly as it had come, and before long Rose was once again pressed up against the door and his hands cupped her breasts. Soon, her right thigh was hitched on his waist as one of his hands held her in place, the other moving to brush her moist apex. The blonde gasped, hands grasping at his hair as she pressed her mouth to his desperately. He was so gorgeous and strong and lean and kind and blissfully Doctor-like.

And he was rough. More rough than she would've thought… Mind you, Rose was basically certain that at this point, the man she was touching so intimately (because the tables turned very quickly in this game,) was the Doctor unhinged. Which was good. It was good to know that she wasn't the only one losing it.

The Doctor was soft as velvet in her hand, and as she felt his fingertips rubbing at her sensitive nub, she bit her lip and whimpered, unable to do anything but clutch at him. The Doctor lifted her, bracing her against the wall so both of her legs could wrap around his waist. She looked at him, biting her lip in anticipation as he positioned himself for entry, brows furrowing and eyes slipping shut a moment later when he did.

She was tight. Tighter than she previously thought… it hurt. Not terribly, but enough for her to faintly feel it. She froze, the Doctor pausing as he leaned his forehead against hers, his entire body tensed. "R-Rose?" he whimpered.

She shifted slowly, pushing against him. Their rhythm was incredibly clumsy at first, with hands and mouth moving in a disorganized manner as they attempted to establish some sort of order.

They were chaos… Perfect, organized chaos as time ticked on.

A rhythmic thumping noise could be heard echoing throughout the entirety of the TARDIS as both parties became more vocal. Gasps and groans and moans tumbled from their lips as the Doctor braced himself against his companion, his noises turning to form unintelligible words. Rose bit her lip, a feeling of intense, tingling warmth beginning to concentrate at the base of her skull and in her belly.

And then they were there: both stumbling headlong off the pleasure cliff. The Doctor's words became more articulated as an insane amount of warmth spread through his entire being, the feeling so gorgeous he couldn't help but reach out and share it with her. He leaned his head against hers as they came down, Rose's mind and body assaulted by a golden, shimmery emotion she couldn't put her finger on but fit inside her snugly, like she had somehow always been saving it a place.

Exhausted, the Doctor and his Rose slid onto the floor, entangled in each other's warmth. She smiled at him brilliantly as he stroked some damp hair from her face, looking at her with such tenderness she was certain her heart would burst. She kissed him light and long, sighing when his hands splayed across her back. "Love you," she said softly.

He didn't answer, instead moving to press his mouth to hers, sighing a song upon her lips as he did. She didn't know why, or how, but in that song she felt him and his love clear as day. If she wasn't so tired, the feelings alone would have made the blonde insist on another pleasure-filled round.

Of his part, the Doctor was so over-stimulated and exhausted due to his previous lack of intimacy that he could little but hold his Rose, whispering to her in the only tongue he properly remembered; his own. Though the young woman could not understand a word, she could feel the meaning of every word he said down to the very last neuron, and couldn't stop the warmth that overtook her entire being.

The Time Lord smiled sleepily at her, his fingers almost obsessed with touching the key that hung around her neck. He kissed her soundly, mumbling more strange sounds into her skin as she felt loved and beautiful and loved again. Rose smiled in response, the tips of her fingers tracing his jaw as he looked at her warmly. The alien sighed her name like a song as he tucked her into his side, grabbing a blanket from where it had fallen off a shelf not too far away. Wrapping themselves in both each other and the soft material, the Doctor led the way through the previously closed door and into a room filled with maps and odd mechanical parts.

Rose barely noticed anything but the bed in the center of the space that would surely fit them both comfortably. As she climbed under the covers, the blonde was loathe the let go of her Time Lord, too tired to consider how odd that was. Even more odd was the fact that he was loathe to let her go as well. But this was not an immediate concern. In fact, for once, there were no concerns, period.

Rose cuddled into the Doctor with a happy sigh, grinning at him sleepily as she traced his collarbone. "My Doctor."

He knew he was hers. He'd known that within the first few of weeks of them travelling together… But she didn't. She knew that she was his, they both did, but Rose never knew the opposite. Not until now.

He spoke with a slight accent she didn't recognize, nuzzling his nose against hers: "Your Doctor."

THE END


End file.
